Fawke Culture
'Common Cultural Behaviors' Fawkes are standoffish at best with people they don't know, aggressively defensive at worst. But around family, it's another story. They are affectionate, warm and doting to those within their family sphere, and always look out for each other. Feuds don't last long within Fawke families, and those that threaten a Fawke's loved one are dealt with swiftly and aggressively.A tribe-raised Fawke's attitude isn't affected by much more than family ties. Relations Fawkes keep to themselves, and it's incredibly hard for other races to meet the needs of a tribe and integrate. But once their trust is earned, they are steadfast and loyal. They are known around Mythica as being agressive and mildly xenophobic because of their distrust of outsiders. 'Regular Dress' Fawkes are master leatherworkers. The most Fawkes will wear is sparse leather armor when they expect to be fighting a dangerous foe; this is mostly common in Skybreach tribes, as the game there is tough and aggressive. Most commonly, Fawkes will wear simple leather slings that hook around their shoulders and cross over to the end of the wing membrane on the other side of their bodies. This will usually have a bag attached to it, allowing them to carry supplies. This is primarily how Fawkes keep water supplies with them, and how they carry the materials they need to create leather and medicine. When the weather is especially bad, leather shawls are not uncommon to protect them from the elements. 'Common First Names' Most Fawke names are in Felw'en. Commonly, they are related to aspects of the environment, such as 'thunder' or 'gale', but family-related names are not unheard of; Fawkes named 'little sister' or 'proud brother' in Felw'en, for example.Until Felw'en is written, feel free to submit any names for a review of the 'feel' of Felw'en. 'Common Family Names' Fawkes take the family name of their Tribe. For example, Coarvis Apenione is self explanatory. A tribeless Fawke might take the name of their parents, biological or adopted. 'Favored Occupations' Fawkes apprentice to those their talents best help in the tribe before eventually striking out on their own to join another one. Occupations include but are not limited to: *'Hunter:' hunts for the tribe with a pack of other Hunters *'Sentinel:' Stays close to the clan and defends it from attack; also responsible for making sure the clan's few supplies and belongings travel with them safely. *'Scout:' Scopes out territory before the main body of the tribe moves there *'Caretaker:' Watches over the cubs of the tribe while their parents are roaming. *'Craftsfawke:' Takes the hides and bones of kills and renders them down into usable materials. *'Watcher:' Takes gathered materials and creates medicines to keep the tribe strong. *'Songkeeper:' Makes it their duty to learn all of the stories of the clan to pass them on to future generations. Songkeepers are also the Fawkes most likely to regularly use their written language. 'Adventures' There are many rites of passage in Fawke culture, and they depend upon the Fawke's place in the Tribe. Some may range from a hunter's first kill to a watcher's first successful poultice or a songkeeper's first learned story, while others are more universal. A Fawke is encouraged to start a family, and if that involves joining a new Tribe they are celebrated for passing on their family's legacy elsewhere. The universal signal of a Fawke's maturity is their first powered flight. When a Fawke can fly, they are considered a full adult, and usually a celebration is held in their honor and they are introduced to the Alphas of their Clan and sometimes the leaders of the Council. For those Fawkes that cannot fly due to injury or disability, another milestone in their lives that signals adulthood is chosen. No Fawke is denied the honor of a big flashy ceremony or ostracized simply because of things they cannot control; in the end, the life of the Fawke is much, much more important than their physical ability. Leaving a tribe to be a lone Fawke, however, is not encouraged and is in fact frowned upon. Leaving territory without reason is also considered a taboo.